Just the little things
by cobra1777
Summary: A series of oneshots set in a modern AU. It's often the little things that only we notice, these give us a greater understanding of those we love. (Multi ship, contains yuri ((Girl x girl.))
1. Tap, tap, tap

**Just the little things**

Summery: A series of oneshots set in a modern AU. It's often the little things that only we notice, these give us a greater understanding of those we love. (Multi ship, contains yuri ((Girl x girl.))

* * *

Chapter 1:

Tap, tap, tap.

(Baked Alaska, Yang x Neo)

Its that eager little smile on her lips when the blonde leaves the building, there the smaller girl leans against the black metal of the gate. The way that as she begins the flurry of keystrokes as Yang draws closer, accompanied by a symphony of taps from her fingers as they dance across the screen. Yet that simple finger gun gesture the busty bombshell makes is enough to turn that vanilla skin into cherry swirl. Still the walk home is great Neo loves the way the sunlight dances off Yang's hair as it trails behind her, wild like flame ready to burn away that uniform they wear. Yet still even as she says goodbye Neo looks forward to that grin and the promise "See ya later shorty." her heart fluttering.

The weekends are great though, Yang grinning as her phone beeps with a text from Ice Cream, not caring she's just in sleep clothes she gets out of bed and opens the curtains. There her face lit up by her phone in pink pyjamas is Neo. Letting her in the smaller girl closes the window behind her, after about ten minutes off come the top and bottoms, in just a sports bra and panties the smaller girl struts over to the bed. Plopping down onto the mattress as if she owns it, yet still she looks over at the blonde with a soft hopeful smile, she came here for something and it was by no means naughty.

Yang slips in pulling the blanket over the two of them, blushing immediately as a pair of arms wrap around her the ice cream haired girl nuzzling Yang, a few little kisses here and there make the smaller girl grin. Though soon her eyes fall shut and a soft hum escapes her throat, Yang all the while rubbing Neo's back. Soon enough though Yang's hand goes still her eyes slowly drifting closed, sleep claiming the both of them.

Yang's surprisingly the first to wake up the early morning sun bathing them in its soft light, Neo looks so peaceful curled up in the crook of her arm. The blonde feels round for her phone soon finding it as she feels the edge of the split case's edge, now reading said time Yang reads notifications to herself but they don't make sense yet. Setting her phone down she curls into her smaller lover, gently tracing patterns on her smooth back, eventually writing her full name like some odd game where the goal was not to wake her bed mate up.

Still it does eventually happen, Neo's eyes gently flutter open and she nods. Placing a soft kiss on the taller girl's lips, Neo nuzzles her girlfriend, the blonde was hers and no one else's right now. Still soon one of them dragged themselves out of bed, dragging themselves to the shower with the other in tow. A shower was followed by the two dressing, Neo having thrown the bag she'd bought in the corner the night before.

Now hopping astride Yang's Bike the engine revved, surging out onto the road with grey blue clouds overhead. Across town to a small nook, a hidden café having just opened. Going in and ordering their respective elixirs of awakening the two sat down, the smaller girl's hand finding Yang's hand giving it a content squeeze beneath the table, happy to be with her personal golden dragon.

* * *

 **AN: *Emerges from piles of anime and video games and anime* I live! But seriously I'm alive and my stories are due for an update, but for now enjoy this little oneshot (Or drabble?) Don't you just love sudden bouts of inspiration.**

 **Don't forget to review, I suspect criticism is sorely needed. Still I look forward to reading them.**


	2. Warmth and love

Just the little things

* * *

Summery: A modern high school AU of sorts. It's often the little things that only we notice, these give us a greater understanding of those we love. (Multi ship, contains yuri ((Girl x girl.))

* * *

Chapter 2: Warmth and love

(Kali x Ghira AKA Faunus pride)

* * *

Ghira smiles whenever Kali brings him tea, a soft smile emerges as he looks up from the oppressive pool of black and white that is his paperwork. Kali smiles back after setting the tray down never bowing like she did when they were newlyweds, in fact her behaviour would be called rather improper for a person of her social standing as she stood there drinking tea while he sat drinking his own tea. Ghira loved that smile in all its forms, it softness reminding him of her well-spoken soothing tones, that warmth bring to mind every time she had said the words "I love you." Yet it also hid a brilliant and calculating mind, and deeper still a sultry tone that drew his eyes to her vivacious curves. 

She's glad when Ghira comes home safe, or even ecstatic when he emerges from his office rubbing his eyes in the late evening. That warm smile spreading joy through her body relaxing her in the same way as a warm bath. When they do bathe together away from public bathhouses is always a treat for her, just the two of them soaking and relaxing in that big warm tub. Still the best part for Kali is laying her head on her husband's chest hearing his heartbeat, feeling him let go that content sigh as he finally lets everything melt away. 

One of the greatest feelings Kali's ever felt with Ghira is after making love, the way the two cling to one another for dear life after being washed ashore by that raging sea of pleasure. The way he softly utters the words "I love you Kali." sends a shiver through her entire being, her each soft kiss against her skin rippling through her body even the tingling sensations from his beard caressing her skin making her toes curl.

Finally there's the comforting feeling that washes over her when he slips into bed late at night, his arms instantly draping over her holding her close to him, his warmth making her feel safe despite the hard they'd had in the past. All that worry fade, Kali's sure Blake is safe, sure the White fang is in good hand and that their family will be safe. All in that one moment a peace washes over her as she drifts off into the embrace of sleep.

* * *

 **AN: I'm glad people are liking this story so far, please review as it encourages me to keep writing. I'll also happily take constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
